There are many potential uses for devices with variable stiffness and shape, such as active suspensions in automobiles, wearable devices, and civil engineering structures. For example, in stroke patients, loss of muscle function is common and causes significant weakness in the lower leg. In severe cases there may be complete paralysis of the legs. Therefore, in case of post-stroke and injury rehabilitation, it may be required that the load on such type of weak bones and muscles is kept to a minimum. Variable stiffness devices can be used to provide motion assistance to stroke patients, with the stiffness being varied as necessary to strengthen their muscles and bones. Accordingly, there is a need for devices that can provide a range of stiffness, while being easy to use.